


Orange

by chocolaet



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, cursing, not canon, yugyeom top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaet/pseuds/chocolaet
Summary: Too much orange....
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. box of beer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Оранжевый](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568519) by frnkean. 



> find me @first_ardor and the author @jingayes on twt for "orange" instas <3

“Too much orange ...”

Jinyoung looks at the red-haired guy in an orange jumpsuit and white T-shirt, thanks god knows who for the fact that the T-shirt is not orange, otherwise his eyes would have definitely hurt. It did actually when the guy took out the phone in an orange case, but he removed it after getting a few warnings from a teacher and did not find anything better to do than to stare at Jinyoung. He slides on a chair, spreading his legs and throwing his hand on the back of a nearby chair, tilting his head. He continued to watch, even when Park looked back, he did not look at something else, eyes locking on Jinyoung.

"Let’s go! Do you even listen ?!" He restrains himself from rolling eyes and yet breaks away the stare from Jinyoung, looking at the guy distracted from exciting session.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

“You didn’t agree with the others!”

“ I don’t have to!”

“I am adding you two more days ,” Yugyeom shrugged and looked at Jinyoung again.

The guy decided not to pay attention to the fact that the boy stared at him for more than forty minutes. And he didn’t say anything to anyone, deciding to just ignore it. A couple of days later he was offered a deal to work a few days in the same center, but with a different group. Jinyoung agreed because he didn’t come up with an excuse in time, and a friend asked him all the same.

* * * *

“Kitt, can you transfer me ?” - Yugyeom followed the guy.

"Listen, why do you want to join that group so bad? What`s wrong the one you are in now? Is it because of that guy? " he stops, opening his notebook and making notes, as well as quickly recording who came to work today and who did not.

"I really need to go there!"

"One complaint against you and you come back to me with two weeks of extra work, understand? I’m transferring you for ten days, with whom to switch places – think yourself, but in my group there should be exactly nine people."

Yugyeom is happy, almost rubbing his hands in such a nasty way, looking for Jinyoung.

"What are you doing here?" Dark-skinned girl with curly hair stood against the wall, looking at the guy.

"Oh, they transferred me to you, great, huh?" - Yugyeom went up to her.

“Yeah, really, actually, we need ten people here, so get out of here,” the guy opened the door, and the girl thought that he would really leave now, she was even surprised, because he was the stubborn one. Just the next minute, he took her under the elbow and pulled her closer to the exit.

“Kitt said you would be in the other group, come on, go,” he pushed her out the door, “ten and nine people in groups, as it should be, as Kitt said, everything`s great.”

“Where is Nancy, and what is Yugyeom doing here?” - no one wanted to see him in their group, who needs the troublemaker, “are you lost? I thought that you know this building as your own house”, the one who supervised this group and gave them instructions made some notes.

“Kitt transferred me here for ten days, and he has Nancy.”

“Damn Kitt,” gritting his teeth old man had to switch the names of the girl and Yugyeom in the journal.

He sat quite joyful, looking forward to meet Jinyoung.

* * * *

Seeing Yugyeom again for Jinyong was not a particularly happy moment, but not one of disappointment, he rather was confused, because he found out whether this orange catastrophe was in this group or not. Park didn`t even want to ask what magic tricks younger used to transfer, not to cause unnecessary attention. This time, Yugyeom was not given the opportunity to drill Jinyoung with a stare, or at least a conversation, because after a few minutes they were told to work.

two hours later

“Jinyoung, check how the others are doin`.”

" Of course!"

Everyone was working, not even being lazy for a moment. Yugyeom was cleaning windows and, apparently, it was the easiest job. There was nothing to dig into, so soon Jinyoung wanted to go back, but:

“And I’m already done, faster than anyone,” Yugyeom wiped his hands with a towel, and Park stopped, turning around.

"Yes? Then foam is supposed to run down the window glass?" Jinyoung looked at him first, then at how he “completed” his work.

" Let it dry!"

“ Yugyeom, leave the guy alone, eh,” Bam walked in their direction, and Jinyoung turned his eyes to him.

"Listen, just go where you are supposed to,okay?" - Yugyeom almost hissed at him for interruption the small talk with Jinyoung.

"I was going to help you, dumbass!" - Kunpimook sapped his shoulder, and then Jinyoung decides to just leave. Yugyeom watches Park go for quite a while, and then reluctantly returns to his friend and the damn glass.

“He wants me, I’m sure,” says Yugyeom and gives Bhuwakul a quiet laugh.

“It is unlikely that you gave him the desire to fuck with your frightening stares,” Bam shook his head, and then Kim generated the dumbest and the most brilliant idea of all.

“I'll sleep with him. Sooner or later, I’ll sleep with him.”

"Bet you won`t?" Bam rested his elbow on the glass, not caring it was freshly cleaned.

"Bet!"

"On what?"

“We’ll think of it as soon as I get out of bed with him,” Younger wiped his hand on the overalls he was wearing, “fasten the argument with spit?”

“God, why are you so nasty?” - BamBam made a grimace, looking at him.

“Listen, when we were 5 this was our only way to make bets!

“Hmm, then it`s great that we didn`t keep in touch for a while, at least I got a little rest from you,” Bam throws a sponge into a bucket with water.

"Just don’t say that you are so unhappy being a friend of mine!" He called Yugyeom nasty quite often for his love to throw something inadequate.

“Happy of course! Especially with the fact that we got here together!”

“It was your stupid idea”, Yugyeom pointing a finger into friend`s chest.

“It was your stupid bet!”

At first, Yugyeom decided to take Jinyoung in such a serious way, to prove to Bam that “this little thing who is so full of himself, will completely laid eyes on me and therefore I will easily drag him into my bed, or maybe not the bed, who knows , at what moment and where exactly will we be washed with a passionate wave of wild sex ?! ”

Kunpimook`s already managed to regret a couple of times that he had signed up for this bet.

First take

“Would you like to go for a walk with me today?” - Yugyeom stood opposite Jinyoung and leaned on his mop, which was kindly handed to him to scrape the entire second floor.

“No, I have other things to do,” Jinyoung wanted to stop the conversation there, because who knows what that stubborn Yugyeom is going to do.

"Tomorrow?"

“No,” Jinyoung replied, rushing to leave the guy, because the guy frightened with interference.

Yugyeom heard someone slowly clapping.

“Well done, I already see that he is yours,” Bam looked at him, already feeling how soon he would have in his hands the promised box of beer, which they chose one evening, when they had an empty box in front of them and eagerly wanted more.

"Go to hell."

Second take

“Do you know who you look alike?” - The very next day, Yugyeom again was waiting for Jinyoung.

"Who?" It would be better if he did not ask, because the answer left much to be desired.

“Like the one who is in my head, while I am relieving tension in the shower,” Yugyeom considered it an ideal pick up line, but Park had different thoughts as he was silently walking away.

There were still a lot of such takes, by the tenth BamBam regretted that he wasn’t filming it all, and Jinyoung wanted to transfer, because: “Do you know what? I came here to help, and not endure pick up jokes from a strange guy! ”

And he was transferred, he helped Kitt. For two days everything was fine, until ...

"Where is Nancy?' Jinyoung stood next to Kitt, trying to find the girl.

" Ah, since she was not originally from this group, she switched places for a while."

" With whom?" Jinyoung quickly managed to figure out what is the probability that it was exactly this crazy student who switched places with her. He relaxed when realized that the percentage was as small as the possibility of Jinyoung going on a date with Yugyeom.

The door opens and Park sees damn orange hair, damn orange jumpsuit and damn orange phone that this moron holds in his hands.

“I will feel sick from orange soon,” Jinyoung sounds desperate.

"What?" Kitt is distracted from recounting those present, " well, yes, at first these orange overalls also hurtes my eyes."

"Yep".

Jinyoung was quite surprised when he found out that this bummer was still at school and had graduation this year. The guy would have thought that Yugyeom was left a couple of times to repeat a year, especially considering that he had already grown into overalls, and this center was like a second home to him. But no, damn it, he didn’t retake classes, just has shitty marks because skips too much.  
Of course, Jinyoung is a proud eagle, he decided to run away from Yugyeom and therefore the next day said that he was busy with his studies and could not help.

And lived just fine for six months

During this time, Yugyeom did graduate from school, with screams and will to fuck the whole world, but graduated. And not because he was stupid, quite intelligent, but: “what the fuck do I need those exams for? And all the bloody diplomas? They all can sit on my dick! ”

Parents answered calmly, which was difficult.

" You need to do well, how will you live?"

"Well. They’re already waiting for me in the car repair shop, I’ll be fixing cars for the rest of my life, can you understand?"

" Darling, why didn’t we give birth to one more child? Well, the first pancake is always a bit tricky, so the second kid is supposed to be normal ..."

* * * *

He left parents soon, moved out and found a place to live a little far from his parents. They loved him, but it was very difficult to cope with his youthful high spirits in the ass, he did what he wanted and was uncontrollable. The house got two floors and was divided between four families. The second floor was bought by an old grumpy grandmother, who was seen once a year in the house, and the other part of the first floor belonged to twins. And everything would be fine, but the walls weren’t very thick, so that sometimes caused inconveniences:

"Yugyeom, turn off your music!"

"Then watch your shit quietly!"

"But we need that to studying!"

"And I need to relax, so fuck off!"

Still, parents sent this idiot off to college, where he showed up only when the mood was `right`, and even then he only sat and yawned. He lives, digs around with cars, occasionally visiting lectures, but still pines for Jinyoung, although he does not know where he studies and where or how to catch him.

“Well, where's my box of beer?”  
“In the same place where mine is?”

“Six months have passed, and Jinyoung has not yet ...”

“Listen, a few more weeks and he is mine, so shut up and and start looking where you will buy beer for me.”

* * * *

Early in the morning, Yugyeom crawled out of his hole for a walk, well, in fact, he just had to take out the trash in order to at least pretend that his apartment was not a complete garbage :) On the way back, he saw a dog tied to a mailbox. Cute medium sized doggie that started to wag her tail as Yugyeom approached it.  
... after a couple of minutes he was petting the animal and little creature was on cloud nine.

“Um, excuse me, this is my dog,” Yugyeom immediately recognized the owner of the voice and froze for a couple of seconds. On the other hand Jinyoung thought he did not know back he looked at, in addition, yellow head and ... giant body.

“Long time no see,” he gets up and turns to Park.

“Oh no,” owner untied the dog, he actually took it for a walk, but had to go home, because who said its needed to turn off the iron before going out and close the door with a key? The dog was stubborn, just like the guy standing in front of him and didn’t want to go back, wriggling as if it was subjected to mortal torture, simultaneously exorcising out demons, that’s why he tied it up to the first thing outside that caught his eye .

“Oh, so you are going for a walk?” Yugyeom smiles.

“Me and the dog, yes, but you are not invited,” Jinyoung tries to drag the dog away, but it starts to bark at the owner, and then wags its tail looking at Yugyeom.

“I see that your pet really wants me to go with you,” he is very happy where this is going but is holding back emotions.

“I hate this dog, seriously ...” Jinyoung gives the leash away to the guy and speeds up not to see them, because Kim has been weird since those days in the center, and the dog now is more annoying than ever.

“Do you walk here every morning?”

“No,” Jinyoung replies, and the dog responds with joyful growl, a little bit longer and it will scream in human language “yes, we are walking here, Yugyeom, come, please!!”

So since that every morning, the younger one started "accidentally" go out for a walk. Checked where exactly Park lived. Turned out that there were literally two blocks between them. With some difficulties he pulled out words from Jinyoung that he had moved here only recently, so that’s why Kim had not seen him here before.

“I can even come by for you,” holding the dog in his arms, Yugyeom addresses words to its owner.

“You can come by for my pet.”

One morning he came to sleepy Jinyoung opening the door, shoved the dog to him and slammed the door back, but after a couple of minutes he came down anyway. They talked in the mornings, but still Jinyoung didn’t let Yugyeom close, he refused to give his number and rejected offers all the time. Once, when Park was about to leave, Yugyeom wrote his number on a piece of paper and shoved it into the back pocket of tight older`s jeans. Jinyoung slapped his arms, but in response he heard a laugh.

“Text me, darling,” and Yugyeom rushed to leave in fear of being hit again.

Jinyoung would give the dog to the guy because he doesn't really need it. It was the last gift from his mom. The woman did not know what to do, so she just took a neighbor's puppy, forgetting the fact that her son does not actually like dogs and generally does not like much in this world. And then he stopped keeping in touch with his parents, it’s a pity that he didn’t stop being in touch with the dog either, so now he has to put up with it, and also with Yugyeom on top.

* * * *

“Our bet has been on for a long time, don't you think?”, Bambam sat with Yugyeom on a sofa, holding a can of beer in his hands.

“I think everything is going according to plan,” Yugyeom thought how best to hang up a huge poster that he got at a ridiculously low price.

“All you did was win the heart of his dog.”

“Well, the first step has been made! “, the poster ended up hanging crookedly on the wall and the guy believed that it was even better, but in fact, he was simply lazy.

“Do you remember my favorite beer brand? “ Kunpimook almost hisses at the guy when he falls into bed, resulting his friend almost falling to the floor.  
“Can you be more careful?! And for fuck`s sake, rearrange the bed, and fix the poster, my perfectionist’s eyes are suffering,”, Yugyeom pushed him with his foot causing Bam to finally fall down, pouring his favorite beer all over the floor, and after that the owner of the apartment adds:

“My place, I do everything as I please, including hanging the poster and making my bed, fuck off.”

“I hope you will clean up at least when you decide to bring Jinyoung here.”

* * * *

“Jinyoung, do you know that in a couple of days its been a year since we met?”

“We met in May, and now its only the end of March, as if I don’t know,” he gives the guy a leash.

“So you do remember?” - Yugyeom already had time to rejoice.

“Yeah, how in hell would I forget?”

“I didn’t flirt light!” , Yugyeom is heading to the huge pond with dog in hands, and Jinyoung follows him.

“Okay, your kind of expression of feelings is quite unique, is that better? By the way, I`m surprised that you don’t behave that way now “, Jinyoung catches up with them, and Yugyeom immediately pushes everything.

“Do you want me to start again?”  
He comes too close and Jinyoung is the first to get away.  
“I don’t want to, chill,” and Yugyeom decides that the time has not come yet but Jinyoung will definitely be with him. He refuses (again) his offer to go out because "I have lessons, I have no time for parties."  
Then Kim subtly implied that it`d be nice if older gave him his number because Park already has his.

“So that you also can call and text me? No, thanks.”

It was the moment he realized he was completely and utterly in love with Jinyoung, but still justified his choice with the cliche phrase "the forbidden fruit is sweet." The fact that Jinyoung rejected him all the time like that only intensified the desire. Yugyeom decided to approach differently: shoved small notes into his back pocket or attached it to the dog’s collar.

“Your ass lookin good in those jeans.”

“Do not deny that sooner or later the day will come when you will be under me”

"I`ll make you breakfast in bed because you will be tired from the night before;)"

... And so on. Sometimes he was just showered with compliments, sometimes was even afraid to turn his back to the guy in those jeans. He really liked those comments, but didn’t want to admit and just made it look like he didn’t read it. Just not yet.

"What do you think about yesterday’s note?" Yugyeom gazed at him in anticipation of an answer.

"Which one? I didn’t get anything," Kim understood that the guy was lying because of his blushing cheeks but let it go anyways.

* * * *

Late at night Yugyeom was sitting at home, slowly minding his own business and then suddenly heard a doorbell.  
“Bam, you idiot, you know what tim- ...” Jinyoung stood in front of him, holding a gold medal in his hands.

“Do you know what it is?” , he brought the medal closer to Yugyeom's face,  
“I am fucking best in the whole damn country,” Jinyoung staggered and approached the guy.

“You are the best for me without any medals,” replies Yugyeom, pressing him against the wall. They kiss, leaning towards each other at the same time, and Jinyoung drops the medal, hugging the guy and immediately deepening the kiss. A jacket with a university patch goes to the floor, followed by a shirt, already without a few buttons, because he wants it as fast as possible, and what Jinyoung will say tomorrow does not matter.

“I told you, I told you,” Yugyeom licks his lips while Jinyoung takes his shirt off, and then again presses him into the wall, simultaneously dropping something on the floor. But the main thing is that it is not Jinyoung, instead, he picks him up, forcing to wrap his legs around his waist. He holds Jinyoung tight, arrogantly kissing his neck, feeling how excitement is growing with every minute and how the long desired body is now giving in to all of his actions, burning the want more and more.

Jinyoung hisses when Yugyeom bites the skin too hard, but doesn’t pull his hair. Hugging his neck with one hand, he tries to unfasten the belt on his pants with the other, but can`t, between their bodies there is too little space and with one hand it is inconvenient to do everything, especially when the guy fidgets without stopping and rubs his hand painfully. And then Jinyoung slaps Yugyeom`s shoulder so that he stops biting his neck until it is numb or turned purple. Kim pulls away from such an exciting activity, meeting his eyes with Jinyoung`s and puts him down on the floor receiving another slap on the shoulder.

“You are already hard? That fast?”, his bulging member is clearly visible through the sweatpants. Jinyoung points this out while Yugyeom reaches for his neck again.  
“With you it takes only a few seconds”, he still bites on Park`s skin and adds, - “you have the best fucking cologne”, - and leads Jinyoung to the living room and his bed, which he rearranged, as it turns out just on time. Nevertheless, he unfastens this unfortunate belt, and unzips pants .

“I only have it for on holidays,” Yugyeom rubs the guy’s butt and suddenly feels a strong desire to slap him, but puts it off for later, just pulling off his pants and finally pushing him onto bed. As quickly as possible, he gets rid of his own pants, leaning on top and finally pressing Yugyeom not against the wall. 

“Sex with me is a holiday for you?” - he likes this alignment, does not hold back a smile, spreading Jinyoung`s legs.

“Award is, damn, you're just an ordinary dessert,” he puts his hands on Yugyeom`s shoulders.

“According to this,” Yugyeom presses palm on the boner, “dessert is your favorite part,” he shuts Jinyoung up with kisses.  
After long heated make out session, he nevertheless is the first to step back, squeezing the hair on the back of younger`s head, so that he does not stick again with another kiss.

“You got lube?”

“I hope, but if not, then I can ...” Yugyeom shuts up, spreading two fingers and holds his tongue in between.

“Oh God, no, damn it, you idiot,” Jinyoung stumbles, and Kim reaches for the head of the bed, because that is where all the rubbish is dumped and somewhere there is a nightstand in which, 50/50 lube is. Older strokes his stomach and kisses his collarbone, leaving a hickey and hears a groan above himself. 

"Found, even a condom was nearby."

“Without him, I would not have given my body to you,” opens the foil, settling between his legs.

“Of course you would.”  
Park is really trying to muffle all those moans, so he bites Yugyeom on the shoulder, kisses for as long as possible and, in the end, bites his own hand. The guy seemed to deliberately make the thrusts rougher so that it would be more difficult for Jinyoung to restrain his moans and clearly doesn’t giving a fuck about his neighbors. As a result, he grabs the guy by the arms, clutching to the pillow and slows down a little. Jinyoung relaxes, thinking that Yugyeom finally slowed down and will have his release soon. But everything happens differently and after a couple of seconds Kim makes a loud moan, which he did not expect himself, because he controlled himself, well, sort of, but a deep and quick thrust makes him forget about everything. There is no longer need to restrain himself completely, and having really forgotten, he groans, not embarrassed that Yugyeom likes it. The fact that Jinyoung was vocal in bed was a huge surprise for him, and most importantly pleasant. He did not shut him up with kisses, listening to every moan and little quiet "more."

How can he resist or deny his request? So he does not stop, continuing to move at the same speed and with his free hand slaps the guy`s honey thigh, making Jinyoung want to cling to him, but Yugyeom squeezes his hands into the pillow stronger, starting to slowly rub the reddened thigh. And then he spits on his hand and starts to jerk him off, while older is trying to raise his hips, but only pushes towards.

Circular finger motions over the tip makes the guy underneath him want a blowjob, but something tells Jinyoung that Kim will give him no rest this night and after that, there will be a second and a third round, although he still treasures his body and got important things to do in the morning. He asks to stop holding his hands and Yugyeom lets go, grabbing him by the waist and allowing to please himself, reaching for a kiss. Park bites his lip, hard, and all for that hip slap. Thank God he hasn’t seen his neck yet, saving Yugyeom from bitten lips and scratched back. Of course, the guy’s nails are not like any lady’s manicure and are short enough, but he would definitely try to make Yugyeom remember.

* * * *

“I hope I`m still dreaming, shit,” Jinyoung turns and sees Yugyeom's scratched back, he immediately understands that he did that himself. All he wants is to get out of there as soon as possible, quickly finds pants and thinks that it would be better if it was a dream, although he would wake up with a repellent feeling somewhere deep down and even deeper dull satisfaction. Putting on clothes, he hears someone entering the house and cannot help but swear quietly while in a hurry looking for a shirt and jacket, forgetting where exactly he left them.

“Bam, check who's there,” Yugyeom turns to the wall, throwing a pillow on a chair, apparently his friend usually sleeps there, and the guy wanted to wake him up. Jinyoung is already in the hallway, finds the remaining pieces of clothing and flies past shocked BamBam  
“Hello to you,” Kunpimook picks up friend’s clothes from the floor and throws it at his face, “and what was that?”

“My beer,” Yugyeom just smiles, not even turning to face the guy.


	2. orange roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to get up early tomorrow.”
> 
> “Its Sunday tomorrow, come on,” Park lays down and immediately is being covered with a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt @first_ardor <3

“ What are we ?” Jinyoung has not yet caught his breath, and Yugyeom is already asking a question. Not a moment of piece and quite.

“Nothing,” he looks for his clothes.

“Just like that?” - the guy was with Yugyeom for the third time, and it felt all the same as the first. Why did he come at all?

Probably because he was jealous, probably because Yugyeom did like him, probably so that he would no longer go on a date with his classmate, buying her roses, which Jinyoung himself _**loved**_.

* * * *

Already at home, Jinyoung regrets that it is a day off, it would be better if he sat in class and be distracted from all thoughts that were now tearing his head apart. He told himself not to sleep with this moron, but what in the end?

But in the evening, Yugyeom himself comes to him, so happy as if he had been given a whole box of beer. Which, in fact, happened, but Jinyoung was not aware of this interesting detail.

“You forgot something at my place,” Kim stands on the threshold, and Jinyoung is in no hurry to let him in.

“ What?”

“This,” he brings the medal near the guy’s face and he wants to take it, but Yugyeom takes his hand away, “kiss first,” he gets a frown and then is being pulled into the apartment. Realizing that Park won’t get the medal until he fulfills what the guy asked for, he kisses him, feeling how younger immediately hugs him.

The brain is almost turned off, of course, not like yesterday, but also very noticeable. Especially when Yugyeom squeezes in his arms and is not going to break the kiss, he only presses and shoves the medal in his back jeans pocket against the wall, as promised. One would have thought it took only a few seconds, but it only seemed so. Yugyeom pulls away and Jinyoung instinctively reaches for him, but meets only an idiotic grin.

“ Liked that?” - Park swallows, almost feeling as if two parts are screaming in him. One says rather put the guy out the door, the other requires continuation. Yugyeom has the same two parts, only both of them are exactly the same, and they vote for the kiss to be renewed.

The older, choosing between the first and second, is silent for too long, and Yugyeom makes difficult choice by himself, merging their lips in a new kiss.

“Will you come by in the evening?”

“Yes,” with a kiss on the cheek, Yugyeom leaves. Jinyoung sits in complete silence, not understanding what happened. All these kisses took the earth from under his feet for a long time.

But in the evening he is at Yugyeom`s and the earth is slipping off again somewhere.

* * * *

After that comes the stage of ignoring, because Jinyoung, as he thinks himself, is not at all ready for a relationship. But Kim does not understand what he did wrong, because the guy was very pleased. Yugyeom whispered what beautiful lips he had, and then abruptly changed the subject and spoke about roses, which, in his opinion, would have looked beautiful in Jinyoung`s apartment. And Park doesn’t mind at all, answering that he actually really _likes_ roses.

But this ignorance spoils everything, Yugyeom feels awful due to the fact that the guy treated him like that, and he locks himself in all the locks, claiming that he does not need anyone. And Yugyeom is angry because he managed to become attached to this guy who is not at his right state of mind.

He gives the rose not to Jinyoung as he wanted, but to a classmate, with whom he went out on a date, thinking that he would be distracted, at the same time realizing that he shouldn’t probably do this. He takes away the lock of hair out of her face at the same moment Jinyoung gets out of the locked apartment to have a drink at his favorite coffee shop. He could not help noticing Yugyeom at one of the tables, could not help noticing the girl and the red flower in her hand. Jealousy burned through, previous desire to ignore faded into the background, and the need to drink coffee completely disappeared.

Yugyeom says that he will return in a minute and runs after Jinyoung, while he hasnt disappeared from sight. If this happens, he will lock down in his apartment again and Yugyeom will not be able to reach him with all his will. He is angry, does not want to see this idiot, possessive feelings now overshadowed the rejection. He did not understand himself, which made him grit his teeth.  
I wanted this fucking rose, I wanted fucking Yugyeom, but I was going to be silent until the last second.

The guy catches up with Jinyoung, grabbing his hand, thereby forcing him to stop abruptly.

“What do you want?” - He is trying to free himself, but Yugyeom does not let go.

“Why did you ignore me ?!” pulls closer.

“This is not that important.”

“It is for me!”

“You kinda have a date, what do you want from me ?!” - Each time Jinyoung wants to move away, Yugyeom pulls him back, which is terribly annoying.

“Yes, I went just because,” he is ready to hiss and growl, approaching his face, “in order to distract myself from you, jerk, from your ignore. Why, why are you doing this ?!” – there is silence in response, Yugyeom is already furious, and a little bit scared to hear the answer, - “what's wrong ?!”

Jinyoung has no idea what to tell him, but the look falls on his lips and everything becomes clear by itself. He kisses him, hoping that later he will not regret a single thing.

“I don’t understand you at all,”he had never felt anything like this before, and Jinyoung was now the mystery he had to unfold.

“Me, too,” he shrugs and Yugeom is approaching again for a kiss.

* * * *

“ Like this? “ Yugyu grabbing Jinyoung when he wants to get out of bed,”nothing?”

“Yeah.”

“I beg you, do not start this again. You’ll leave now and ignore me, right?” - this was not part of his plans (almost), but he really wanted all the drama to end as soon as possible and he would live in peace. And he did not know how to answer now, so changing the topic was the best option.

“How is that girl? Did you just leave her in a cafe?”

“ What's the difference?” and reaches for clothes once again, “ I returned when you ran away from me for some `important` matters, I hope you really had classes then. I talked to her, the reaction was not that good, but” ... - he kisses the guy on the shoulder, “all that matters is that you are with me now,” - silence hangs and Yugyeom pulls Jinyoung to lie down, “stay.”

“I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Its Sunday tomorrow, come on,” Park lays down and immediately is being covered with a blanket.


	3. bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A bear?” He hugs him and finally is thinking over what Jinyoung just said.
> 
> “Yeah, when you dye hair back in red, you will be a fox, but now shut up and sleep.”

bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny

A little more, and this word will begin to provoke hysterical seizures in Jinyoung, unless, of course, he just kills Yugyeom.

This idiocy clung to Yugyeom after the second or third month of their relationship, and now, in the fifth, everything clang even worse. Knowing how Nyoung does not like this, he continued to call him that way and watch how the guy changes in his face, how he gets angrier and his eyes get so dark that its hard to describe in words. Yugyeom laughed, getting a pillow straight in his face, having heard the threat that next time it would not be just a pillow, but something heavier.

“I’ll stop calling you that if you lie on my bed with a bunny tail and ears,” Jinyoung doesn’t answer, but tries to quickly decide which of the tools scattered across the floor of the workshop to pick up and throw at the guy . He was not visible behind the car, but Jinyoung was completely sure that this moron was smiling now. And, he’s right, Yugyeom looks out of a car to look at the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“No way, understood?”

* * * *

After more than two months, Jinyoung, riding a guy, catches himself for the first time thinking that he actually loves him, which hes never said before.

Late in the evening, Yugyeom drags him to a skate park and even teaches him to ride his old, but beloved, skateboard. The older doesn't mind at all, especially when the guy kisses him every time he drives up. After some time, they remain alone, which Yugyeom is the first to notice, while Jinyoung rides nearby, next to one of the hills, which did not require special skill in skiing. Yugyeom falls onto the slope of a circling hill and slowly smokes a cigarette, watching his boy.

Park soon gets bored and drives up to Yugyeom, immediately sitting on top of him and resting hands on his chest.

“Kiss again?”

Younger is kissing, and he doesn’t need to be asked, because he adored the guy utterly and completely, and hopes that it is mutual, because the other has never said those magical three words. Jinyoung is almost used to it. He got used to sit for hours in the auto repair shop and listen to the guy’s stories, do the homework there and then go home either to Yugyeom`s or to his place. Now he wakes up with him, not alone, and with time gets used to the fact that the guy is a little different mindset than himself.

Stroking affectionately his back, Yugyeom does not go further, and only gives more and more kisses. One of them Jinyoung interrupts himself and looks into his eyes, trying to get rid of the obsessive "I love you"s that stuck in his head over the past few minutes. His hear literallyt trembled when he said this in his head, but was not sure whether he was ready to say everything out loud. With the tip of his nose, Yugyeom touches the guy’s nose and, again, carries all the thoughts away a kiss.

* * * *

“Did you want to say something?”

“When?” - Jinyoung holds his hand.

When he broke the kiss, younger probably should have asked then, but Yugyeom decided that better “later.” Now, while they are going home, this “later” has arrived. He squeezes the guy’s hand more and he looks from the night sky at him.

“I wanted to, but I won’t say it.”

“ Is it something important?”

“Very,” Jinyoung teases him, because Yugyeom does the same every single day.

“Bunny, pleeease,” letting go of Yugyeom’s hand, Park accelerates his pace, hoping to never hear it again.

* * * *

Having a fight over a trifle within a week, Jinyoung wants to send Yugyeom a message in which he says that he is a real moron, and ...

Jinyoung: that's it, asshole!

He sees "Yugyeom is typing a message ..."

Jinyoung: you say something about my ass and I will fucking kill you.

The inscription disappears and Yugyeom is silent for a while, but afterwards he sends a photo in which he is supposedly very sad, as if Jinyoung would somehow tremble. In the evening, he shows up with tapping on the door that is impossible to ignore, in addition, Park does not want to make the neighbors suffer. He lets this idiot in, there is a box of marmalade in the form of roses in his hands .

“The flowers nearby are all closed, and I won’t go to the center, so this time keep edible roses and don’t grumble,” he shoves the box in his boyfriend`s hands and takes off his jacket. He was lucky that just recently, a block from his house, a candy store opened and they did not ran out of all the marmalade.

“And why do I love you ...” Jinyoung goes into the kitchen, and Yugyeom thinks he mishears, hurrying after him. He hugs the guy from the back, while he puts the kettle.

“ Say that again.”

“You heard everything you needed to”, Yugyeom frowns and Jinyoung knows that he must be angry, but instead Kim begins to kiss the guy’s neck, pressing him tightly to himself.  
“Fuck off”, contradicting himself, Jinyoung puts his neck up giving more space for kisses and relaxes in his arms.

Yugyeom thinks that he will get words out of him in his favorite way, leaving a new hickey, crawling under the rubber band of his home pants.

“I love you,”, closing his eyes, whispers Jinyoung, Yugyeom achieved his goal, but was in no hurry to stop.

* * * *

Another three months of ideal relationships passed by, and one night, Yugyeom jumps up from a nightmare in which Jinyoung himself claims that he does not love him, that Kim is only for entertainment and nothing more.

“Bunny,” Yougyeom tries ti wake his boyfriend up, but he doesn’t react at all, continuing to sleep.  
“Bunny!” he pulls this hated word and shakes his shoulder harder.

“Whats wrong, bear?” Jinyoung sits up sharply and wants to strangle the guy with a pillow, looks up and almost grit his teeth.

“You know that I love you?”

“At such a late hour ?! Are you out of your mind?! I have a lot of classes tomorrow! “ Kim still gets hit by a pillow.  
” I know, Lord, “he lies back, settling in his previous pose, perfect for sleeping. But not better than the one when Yugyeom takes him into his arms.

“Bear?” He hugs him and finally is thinking over what Jinyoung just said.

“Yeah, when you dye hair back in red, you will be a fox, and now shut up and sleep.”


	4. Medusa the Gorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you Medusa the Gorgon?”  
> “I don`t think so.”  
> “Then why when I look at you, my dick is rock hard?”

“Are you Medusa the Gorgon?” one of these nights while watching the film, Yugyeom simply throws this phrase at his boyfriend, for no reason.

“I don`t think so,” Jinyoung does not understand where he is leading to.

“Then why when I look at you, my dick is rock hard?”

“Jerk!” Yugyeom gets hit in the face and laughs.  
“Where do you even get this stupid shit from?! - Park could not have imagined that one day he would be seeing someone who says this. He generally thought that he would get some effeminate little guy, but in the end he was here, while a beer bottle was lying on the floor, and the one who had emptied it continued to laugh, and then leaned on Jinyoung , lulling his face and neck with kisses. In fact, Jinyoung is fine even if he smells like beer and starts to joke something like Yugyeom.

Putting his hands on his chest, Jinyoung enjoys kisses, covering his eyes. But then he flies open as soon as he feels that Yugyeom is sucking his neck.

“Nope, wait,” - Kim freezes, - “no hickeys, I have uni tomorrow.”

Yugyeom decides to dispense with it because Park is stubborn as hell.

The twins hate them, again, because the creak of the bed and the groans make it very difficult to fall asleep, and they also need to go to university, by the way, to the same as Jinyoung. There is no point in knocking on the wall, Yugyeom will slow down only Jinyoung asks, but he is not going to do it, he was pleased with the quick shocks and did not want to deny himself pleasure.

At first, perhaps he was a little ashamed, but got over it very quickly.

Such benevolent neighbors, cursing these two more often than breathing, dreamed that Yugyeom would move out and take Jinyoung with him. Yugyeom, in turn, waited for them to fall down, and hoped that they would soon leave, and he would talk to the woman, who would hand over his beloved lair to him, so that he would take the next room to himself. He always wanted a big apartment and this house was an ideal option, even if it is impossible to own the second floor. For now.

As it turned out, this woman is not such a bad person, and Yugyeom thought it would be better if she lived with him next door, and not two discontented ghouls. Sneaking up on her, he won her attention and now helped carry her things home.

“You look much younger than your age,” the woman waved her hand, smiling.

“Don't compliment me like that.”

“ I'm telling the truth!”

* * * *

“What are you up to?” - Jinyoung could not ignore the fact that Yugyeom was messing with this woman, he was wondering what the guy had in his head.

“I want another part of the floor.”

“But these two are there ...”

“Yeah, but when they get down, she will let me own the whole floor.”

But, of course, everything doesn’t just happen that way and doesn’t come easily. A week later, a woman is going to leave with her friend to relax, but the trouble is, the friend’s cat is left alone and there is no one to leave him with. Of course, Yugyeom offers his help and the very next day holds a ball of wool in his hands.

“Animals love me, we will make friends,” he smiles at two women. One of them kisses the cat on the forehead to say goodbye.

As it turned out, Jinyoung liked the cat more than Yugyeom. In a few hours he refused to sit in the arms of a temporary owner and, it seemed or not, even hissed once.

“Apparently, only my dog liked you ...” Park stroked the cat, and Yugyeom frowned.

“Well, yes, and so you gave it to your brother.”

“I hated it, and I didn’t know that you were so attached to it,” Yugyeom didn’t even see Jinyoung’s brother, he simply knew that he existed, the same went with his boyfriend’s parents.

* * * *

After a couple of nights, Yugyeom already started to hate the cat, because the furry one thought it was a great idea to jump onto his back while he was carried away by Jinyoung. This happened two times and Yugyeom always had to stop in order to get the cat off of him, hissing angrily due to scratches on his back.

and now, for the third time ...

“Fuck, just don’t stop,” Jinyoung grabbed onto the guy’s shoulders when he started to slow down because of the cat, he scratched his shoulder, “I feel so good now ...” “Paкk didn’t let the guy go,  
“ I’ll finish soon, ”and Yugyeom sped up, returning to the previous pace. Almost gritting his teeth in pain, but he himself is ready to finish, seeing Jinyoung like that under him.

A loud moan and no less loud curse from Yugyeom and they both had their release.

“I hate this cat!” It jumps on the floor as soon as it realizes what awaits it now. It’s not that older doesn’t care that his boyfriend is hurt, he’s just now somewhere out of this world and just trying to find his underwear (unsuccessfully).

“Hey, leave him alone,” Jinyoung whispers, scoring and just lying on his side, hugging the blanket.

“I would look at you if you had your back torn apart,” Yugyeom turned to the mirror, trying to examine every scratch.

“Is it that bad?” Jinyoung nevertheless rises and finally notices his pants not far from the bed, putting them on, approaches the guy. He whistles softly when he sees the efforts of a cat and hesitates to touch the red stripes.

Instead of seeing 7th dream, they are sitting in the kitchen. Yugyeom hisses and stares unhappily at one corner, while Jinyoung processes him everything and wipes his blood.

“You know what?”

“What,” Jinyoung kissed the guy on the temple and Kim looked upwards.

“And next time I wanted you to ride me, but no way in hell now, I'm not going to lie on my back for the next few days.”

“So maybe you should ride? “ Park pushing his arms across his chest and arched an eyebrow.  
” Maybe I want you, too.”

“ I`ve never ..”

“Me too,” Jinyoung interrupted him, “but here we are.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom hugs around the waist, clutching to him, while Jinyoung hugs back as carefully as possible so as not to touch the scratches.


	5. take me somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” - Yugyeom runs a hand through his hair, “did something happen?”  
> He was worried, and Jinyoung was silentl for a painfully long time.
> 
> “Just take me somewhere.”

Everything cannot be beautiful and cloudless, and Jinyoung lived in peace for too long. Unless, of course, relations with Yugyeom can be considered calm. But it would be better if he spent his whole life like this, than again returned to what he was trying to get rid of.

The attitude of parents to him.

Congratulating his mother a day ago on her birthday, he thought that everything went better than in previous times. It seems he congratulated, it seems that the woman was even in the mood and did not try to reduce the conversation to quickly dumping, as she usually did. She said that she would not celebrate, and that she could not see her son, which was annoying, but Jinyoung decided to believe her. Suddenly, she really has things to do and she cannot meet, and there is no time or mood to celebrate.

In between classes, Park decides to sit on a bench near the university. He calls his brother because they have not talked for a long time and he honestly tried to maintain relations with his family, even if they could not meet.

“Why didn’t you come? We celebrated yesterday,” - Minhyun treated his younger brother better than his parents. At least Jinyoung wanted to believe it.

“Mom said she would not celebrate ...”

“Oh, apparently I shouldn't have asked you this,” the guy felt embarrassed that now Jinyoung was aware that their mother had actually lied to him, “I'm sorry.”

“Come on,” - a heavy sigh, “it`s nothing.”

In fact, Jinyoung was upset. The devil knows why relations with parents began to deteriorate several years ago. He did everything that they demanded of him: he studied well, did not go out until late at night, did not get involved in bad companies, and was an example of the best son in the world. But for some reason they had more love for the elder, sometimes without even hiding it.

Having finished the conversation with his brother, Jinyoung does not put the phone in his pocket and simply twirls it in his hands. After a few minutes, he ignores the start of the next class, the desire to go somewhere completely disappeared and he just wanted to lean back. The guy continues to just sit, thinking about why he needs all of this, but he still doesn’t understand. It’s just that after a while he dials Yugyeom, hoping that the guy will pick up the phone as soon as possible, because he wanted to hear his voice. Madly. But he, apparently, is busy, and therefore does not answer.

Jinyoung sits still for a while, biting his lips and feeling even wilder than before. Yugyeom calls back and he immediately answers.

“ I was busy with the car, and the phone was far away,” - holding the phone with his shoulder, Yugyeom wiped his hands.

“ It`s fine, are you busy right now?”

“ No, what`s wrong? ”

“Can I see you?” Yugyeom did not understand what was happening with the guy, but something told him that his precious boyfriend was upset.

“I’ll come, pick you up. Where are you?”

Yugyeom arrives quickly, taking the car that he finished fixing a couple of hours ago, but the client had to pick it up only the next day. Of course, you can’t do this, but Kim did not want to walk at all. He squats in front of Jinyoung and wants the lover to look into his eyes, but he has his head down.

“Hey,” Yugyeom runs a hand through his hair, “did something happen?” - he was worried, and Jinyoung was silentl for a painfully long time.

“Just take me somewhere.”

* * * *

Yugyeom takes him away from the city and Jinyoung likes nature. Ahead there is a small slope and no one around. It becomes better when they find themselves on the grass and he hugs Yugyeom.

“ You were silent all the way,” - the hugs are getting stronger, - “I'm worried.”

“ Parents.”

“What`s wrong with them?”

“They hate me.”

“Why do you think so? “ Yugyeom did not know anything about Jinyoung’s parents, much less knew what he could be hated for.

“Recently, my mother had an anniversary. I never forget the date and call her to congratulate. I just love her, and if we're in a fight, I still call. Not even on holidays, but just to ask how things are with her and dad. And so, I called to congratulate her, I was glad that she did not reduce the conversation to nothing, and after she said that she would not celebrate. I suggested just to see each other, but she refused, saying that she does not have time, there is a lot of work and, in general, a complete mess without a spare minute. But,” - Jinyoung sighs again, “my brother called me, they had a great time with the whole family, without me, of course. I don’t know why this is, and what is the attitude towards me for. Do you know where my dog comes from? My mother gave it to me, although she knows very well that I do not like dogs, in general, especially those small ones. After this dog, she did not give anything else for any of the occasions, and for the last time she limited herself to a short message. My father does not call at all, and I learn about him only through my mother. I don’t know if I can say that, but they treat my brother better.”

Jinyoung continued to talk for a while, while Yugyeom silently listened and did not stop hugging him.

“Something I don't like about your parents,” Yugyeom spoke up when Park fell silent. Kim felt angry with them – “they do not deserve a son like you.”

In response, Jinyoung shrugs and closes his eyes. He did not sleep well at night, plus a spoiled mood made him want to fall asleep so that this terrible day would soon come to an end and a new, can be better than this. Yugyeom realizes that the guy is about to fall into sleep and shakes him slightly on the shoulder.

“Let's get you comfortable in the back seats,” Jinyoung nods sleepily and gets up with the guy.

* * * *

While Jinyoung is sleeping, Yugyeom checks once again how he completed the task, and the car, it seems, is in perfect condition.

As soon as he has his own car, he will stop taking the vehicles brought to him in the workshop, but so far he only saves up and uses what he can.

He also had things to do, but they could wait, so he lied to Jinyoung that he was not busy, for this he also could get in trouble, but he was not particularly worried, covering boyfriend with his leather jacket.


	6. contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can the best student in university have in common with some ...

After telling Jinyoung that the door was open, Yugyeom lies in bed, listening to music through the music box. His neighbors did not care, it was much more important for him to satisfy his need for his ears to hurt after listening to music. He lights a cigarette, covering his eyes and singing along, does not hear Jinyoung enter the apartment.

Park has ears aching and closes them with palms, looking at Yugyeom. The guy in his best outfit: a loose T-shirt and all the same sweatpants, that he gets out of only when it is in the wash, he sings quite loudly, holding a cigarette in his hands and does not worry at all that the room will be completely full of smoke. Unlike Yugyeom, Jinyoung is in one of his favorite costumes with a beautiful brooch, a watch on his hand and perfectly styled hair. He shakes his head, turning down the music and opening the window, and Kim finally notices him.

“Naked ladies and party?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom immediately putts the cigarette in the ashtray on the shelf behind the bed, where all the rubbish was dumped. The guy smiles, looking at Jinyoung and pulls his hands to him.

“Well, instead of naked ladies will be me in a suit,” he nevertheless comes closer, “and instead of a party, a restaurant.”

“ A restaurant?” - Yugyeom rose on his elbows and stared at his boyfriend, - “we were there recently.”

“Your cafe around the corner is not a restaurant,” Kim wanted to object, but Jinyoung shook his head. “Of course you are romantic, no argue with that, but this time we go where I said, so go and search for your best outfit, we leave in an hour”.

“But what is on me now is my best,” Jinyoung realized that the guy was just joking. Yugyeom sits down, immediately pulling him onto his lap.

“It's the best one in case you go out for a beer with Bam.” Park kisses the guy on the temple and picks locks of hair after running his hand through his hair. Yugyeom is pleased and ready to flaunt like a cat.

“How do you do that,” Yugyeom said in almost a whisper.

“Do what?” - the guy buried his nose in his neck.

“Make me fall in love with yourself every day more and more.”

* * * *

Studying the menu for a long time, Yugyeom peeks out because of it, remaining at the most interesting page.

“Jinyoung.”

“ Chose already?” - He looks from his menu to Yugyeom.

“ Maybe a little wine?”

“No,” he cut off, Park returned to what he had read.

“ But ...”

“My love, I said no.”

``My love``

These words get stuck in his head and he definitely likes the fact that Jinyoung called him that. Usually they didn’t call each other in any way, except perhaps this annoying “bunny”, which Yugyeom used only to piss the guy off. But he does not remember at all what he called him one night.

Yugyeom was already sleeping quietly, hugging Jinyoung from the back while he continued to scroll through the phone. The light from the screen interfered a little, and Yugyeom, being in a deep nap, squeezes the guy in his arms tightly, pushing himself into his shoulder.

“Love ...” - Jinyoung hears a guy muttering, but understands all the words, “ go to sleep.”

Jinyoung is happy, instead of the “bunny,” he finally hears something more pleasant and somewhere inside the warm is spreading. Immediately removing the phone, he falls asleep, scrolling through Yugyeom's words in his head.

“Bunny,” while waiting for the waiter, Yugyeom decides to kill the mood.

* * * *

The next day, at the university, one of his friends approaches Jinyoung to find out if the rumors are true.

“ Can I ask you a question?”

“Well, try me,” Jinyoung already thought that now they would ask him about something concerning classes, but it wasn’t it.

“Are you really dating Yugyeom?”

“ So what?” - Park frowns, not understanding what this question is for and why anyone is interested with whom he is in a relationship with.

“Yes, the twins complain,” the guy grins, and now Jinyoung hates these two even more, “and Yugyeom ... is different.”

“And what is wrong with him?”

“ I talked to his former classmate and he told me how he had a fight with him, so that in the end Yugyeom almost got kicked out of school, and he always had problems with attendance,” - Jinyoung knew very well how his boyfriend was careless with studies, and there were always fights, and now there would be one more if the guy does not shut up.  
“And in general, everyone who intersected with him is not enthusiastic about him, drinks a lot..? And you…”

“ Shut up.”

“You're not like that at all. What do you have in common?”

“Why do you care?” - Jinyoung comes closer to him, still questioning whether to hit or not. He had not gotten into fights for so long that he thought he wasn’t getting into one anymore.

“It's just interesting,” the guy smiles and annoys him. Students passing by feel something is amiss and, against all odds, stop to see what will happen. The twins, of course, are also here.

“ You can go to hell with your interests”.

“You just don't know for yourself, do you? What can a best university student have in common with some ...”

Pak does not allow him to finish, striking his face and immediately pushing away. He did not expect this, he was sure that Jinyoung would refuse to fight. He is right. Having quickly come to his senses and wiped the blood from his lips, the guy pushes Jinyoung into the wall, pushing him in the stomach.

Nobody takes them apart but one of the teachers stops the fight. Park straightens his shirt and tie, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

“I didn’t think that this day would ever come,” Jinyoung walked with the teacher towards the audience. “What were you doing?”

"He did not mind his own business, I hope this does not happen again."

* * * *

Jinyoung undressed before going to bed, Yugyeom was waiting for him, turning off the TV. Noticing a bruise on the guy’s body, he tenses up.

“Where is it from?”

“Hit by accident,” Jinyoung lays down beside him and turns off the lamp standing on the nightstand.

“So,” Yugyeom turns it back on, “you expect me to believe it?”

“ I got into a fight, alright? Can I sleep now?”

“ With whom?!”

“Do I have to tell You everything ?!”

“ Yes!”

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung sighs and closes his eyes, realizing that Yugyeom is staring and waiting for an answer.  
“One moron came up to me during the break and asked if I was dating you. You see, he is in touch with your former classmate, and fucking knows how often you drink, what`s with your grades and so on.”

“Why the fuck does he care?”

“ Apparently yes. And he asked why I’m dating you at all, because we are different,” - he just looked at the ceiling, while Yugyeom began to get angry more and more with every passing second.

“ I'm going to kill him.”

“ Don’t you dare, he doesn’t know us at all and has no idea what he’s talking about.”

“I still want to punch his face!”

“ Yes, I already did it, that's enough for him!”

“Sure?”

“ Yes! Unlike him, I hit in the face because I was pissed off by his mug. He didn’t touch mine,” - Yugyeom runs a finger along his jaw line and Jinyoung looks at him.

“Good,” Kim kisses on the corner of his lips, “the bruises are so big ...” he lowers his gaze.

“ They will heal soon.”

Jinyoung doesn't care about bruises and what they say at the university. For him, their compatibility with the guy is perfect, he loves him, receiving love in return, believing that it is not so important what differences they have. It only made their relationship brighter and allowed to know each other better. Thanks to Jinyoung, Yugyeom learned a lot of new things, just like Jinyoung did.

Previously, he had never really been interested in cars, he didn’t give a damn if he had driving license and Yugyeom, on his behalf, always avoided going to the museum, even if his parents really insisted.

And now they could not believe that their son in an ironed shirt send them pictures where he was standing next to paintings.


	7. calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom could play snowballs when he pulled a guy out on the streets to take a walk before bed, and then throwed him right into the snow and rubbed off the melted snowflakes from Jinyoung`s rosy cheeks

Jinyoung puts his head on the guy's shoulder. Shakes the contents of the glass and laughs on one of the jokes that Bambam told while they were sitting in the bar. Kitt and Nancy were also with them (they were dating) and Kitt's happiness knew no bounds.

Jinyoung is just as happy with Yugyeom.

Soon, the girl and the guy left, leaving Jinyoung and Yugyeom with Bam, who had no serious relationships, as always. Park had nothing against him and perfectly understood how his boyfriend adores his friend. Jinyoung didn’t have such friends, which might be sad a little... but he was actually satisfied with Yugyeom, a couple of acquaintances and studies. There was no reason to be bored with the younger one, and so before him in the life of Jinyoung there were much more boring days, painted only by studies and short conversations with someone. It was easier to live through difficult days with him, and much more pleasant to share the happy ones on the contrary.

Yugyeom pulls him out of thoughts, wondering if the guy has fallen asleep, so comfortably laying on his shoulder. Park looks at him and shakes his head, smiling, and Yugyeom kisses him somewhere on the top of his head. Bambam returns to them and for some reason recalls how it all began. He is drunk, slightly, but this does not stop him from talking, ignoring the way his friend has changed in his face.

“Bam, stop,” Yugyeom interrupted.

“ What?”

“Wait a minute,” Jinyoung straightened up and looked from Bam to Yugyeom. He did not understand everything, but clearly understood that he was implicated in a dispute with a box of beer .  
“Did you bet on me?”

“It is complicated,” Yugyeom began to make excuses, only he had no idea what to say, he had already forgotten about this argument. Kunpimook was convinced that Jinyoung was not one of those who would take this seriously, but regretted his words.

“Yes or no?”

“It all started because I liked you,” began Yugyeom, deciding to tell everything the way it was. Sooner or later, it would still have seen the light of the day and he just decided to take advantage of it.

“Because you were too arrogant.”

“And not for nothing! If we weren’t together, I would have owed him this unfortunate box.” Nevertheless he missed one detail, they bet not about relations, but about the fact that Yugyeom would take the guy into bed.

“I just wanted beer, and he wanted you,” Bam puts in his five cents, “but in the end he has beer and you!”

“Oh dear,” Jinyoung shakes his head, “you are jerks.”

“ Are you angry?” - asked Yugyeom with hope.

“Well, if you already put me on the same spot with beer ... no.”

Yugyeom sighed in relief the guy and kisses smeared in the temple.

And in the night, cuddling with him in bed, hugs the older again, so tightly that Jinyoung begins to break free.

“You are going to kill me,” he shoved him in the chest.

“No way,” Yugyeom puts his hand on his shoulder and slowly leads down to the bend of the elbow and hand. He can lie with him in bed at least all day, talking about anything or be silent, touching him and approaching for kisses. Wanting to make the guy the happiest on earth and always see a smile on his face, he was really excited, frightened when Bam started the topic of dating and bet. Fortunately, Jinyoung did not take it as he had in his most terrible thoughts and, fortunately, he, as always, was lying at Yugyeom's house now, blurry in a smile while Kim left weightless and slightly ticklish kisses on his collarbone.

* * * *

Of course, Jinyoung loved it - to melt in his arms, watch movies in the evenings, before eating something sweet, ideally - after drinking hot chocolate, and then again his favorite - hugs, so beloved and strong, while the snow was falling outside and the exciting holiday was approaching . Yugyeom could play snowballs when he pulled a guy out on the streets to take a walk before bed, and then throwed him right into the snow and rubbed off the melted snowflakes from Jinyoung`s rosy cheeks. Large white flakes we falling again and again, while Yugyeom helped the guy up. He hugs him from the back, searing his ear with a hot breath and tells him to look at the stars that are visible between the clouds. All this is so beautiful and looks like a fairy tale, they are both so happy that sometimes they do not fully believe in what is happening.

Already under the covers, Yugyeom squeezes the guy’s hands and touches with the tip of the icy nose his shoulder, and after each centimeter straight to the collarbone. It got warmer after every kiss, but Jinyoung winces when the guy starts stroking his back with hands. Yugyeom always warmed up much longer, so now he touched warm skin with cold hands. He was completely and irrevocably crazy for the guy, when he touched the line of the spine, which made him almost lose his mind. Such a trifle, but such an effect. He knows where to touch, so that the guy gives more and finally turns around. Yugyeom clings to him a little denser, cuddling his chest and runs his hand from the back, along the hip bone and to the lower abdomen. With his fingertips slips under the elastic band of his underwear and a soft, soft moan comes from his lover. He knows perfectly well that this is his boyfriend’s weakness and remembers how his body will react to such things, especially if his fingers are so cold and his body is already quite hot. Yugyeom feels his rapid heartbeat and kisses his chest, after which he raises his head and says how much he loves.

to know,

that you are being treasured,

that someone is always waiting for you and happy to see you.

* * * *

Yugyeom wakes up in the early morning from a nightmare that he does not want to remember at all, he now only wants to fall asleep, because today is one of the few days when he can sleep almost until noon. But everything turns against him and for about an hour he turns and turns, after which he decides to get up.

After almost another hour, he texted Jinyoung. He gets up early and Kim was sure that the guy will answer him if not immediately, then at least not after a few hours.

Yugyeom: Good morning  
Jinyoung: Have you woke up already? Is that you?  
Yugyeom: Woke up and can no longer fall asleep  
Jinyoung: I have only 3rd class, I’ll come to you

Yugyeom managed to doze off in bed while Jinyoung walked to his place. For several weeks now he has the keys to his boyfriend’s house, so he enters without problems. Yugyeom always said to come in without knocking, as to his own house. Having undressed he goes to the bedroom, because he is sure that the guy is lying on the bed. He, of course, is right, squatting by the bed, Jinyoung runs through the lover’s hair and he opens his eyes, smiling.

“I'm glad to see you,” Park kisses his forehead and rises.

“Get up,” he goes into the kitchen, “have you already had breakfast?”

“No,” Yugyeom stretches and yawns, but goes after the guy who was thinking about what to make. Kim is happy with this situation, he loved when Jinyoung cooked. Sitting down at the table, he simply watched, checking out his lover from head to toe, Park seemed to feel it and turned to him, arms crossed and leaning on a kitchen table.

“ Why are you staring at me like this?”

“I admire.”

“ From the back?”

“ Yes, your calves are amazing.”

“Calves, right,” he smiled, bowing his head. Yugyeom stood up to pour coffee for both of them.

After breakfast, younger drags the guy back to the bedroom, which also was a living room. He doesn’t have such a large part of the house at his disposal, so he dreamed that the twins would move out as soon as possible and he could buy the rest for himself. Jinyoung makes the bed and sits on it, placing one of the pillows under his back, making himself more comfortable. Turning on the TV, Yugyeom sits down next to him, resting his head on his lover`s shoulder.

For a while they just watch some morning program, but after Yugyeom recalls once again his nightmare and all his thoughts now are only about why he even dreamed of such a thing. He covers his eyes, sitting so comfortably next to his boyfriend and soon falling asleep, he is not used to getting up early, not yet. He again dreams of their break up. Feels like an eternity.

“ I need to go,” Jinyoung wakes him up and he sharply squeezes him in his arms.

“Don’t leave, please,” he squinted.

“Why are you ..? I have to go to university.”

“Stupid dreams,” Yugyeom drew back. He dreamed again that Jinyoung was leaving him.  
“I will go with you.”


	8. colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just a disaster.

The evening is approaching and it is time to go to friends with whom we will spend the new year`s eve.

Jinyoung spent the last night with the guy, he stayed with him more often and soon his apartment would really just keep dust and become completely unnecessary.

Yugyeom pulls him into bed, he just wants to lie before they go. Park lays down, and do not care that he can ruin a suit. Yugyu also does not care, but he is not even in a suit; he was much more comfortable jeans and a shirt. Jinyoung was glad that he did not insist on his tracksuit. Yugyeom hugs him tightly, sitting comfortably on a pillow and putting his leg over his hips.

He smiles, feeling a light kiss on the corner of his lips and presses him harder. He liked this closeness with the lover, to feel his breath on his neck and collarbones, to feel his heartbeat with his palm through his chest.

Fireworks are already being launched on the street and this is drawing attention. Jinyoung turns his head to the window, watching the whole show unfold in the sky, Yugyeom, stroking his back, also stares. Several quiet minutes pass, broken only by volleys of colorful sparks. Unable to resist, Kim kisses the guy on the neck, it’s a sin not to do this. Jinyoung turns to him with a smile on his lips.

“I am happy,” Yugyeom suddenly says.  
“I am happy with you as i`ve never been before in my entire life,” the smile that he now sees in front of him is his favorite. Jinyoung was just as happy as he was, and it made his heart beat faster.

“In my life, new colors also appeared when you came. A lot of new and bright. Such a gray life has become very ...”

“Orange?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung's quiet laugh and Yugyeom himself chuckled.  
“Can I say it again, right?” - the guy nodded, “ your red-red hair, like an orange, an orange phone case and a jumpsuit that you wore both at work and at school ... You were just a disaster,” - now Yugyeom laughs and comfortable silence falls again. Jinyoung would gladly fell asleep, but they have to go soon. He closes his eyes anyway, and Yugyeom looks at the snow falling outside the window, feeling the boy’s warmth, almost sure that he will fall asleep now.

“Jinyoung-ah,” stroking his back again and still looking at the snow.

“Hm?” - Park opened his eyes and Yugyeom looked at him.

“Let`s spend the next new year`s eve together?”

“Of course,” Jinyoung kisses him, smiling.


	9. feeling too good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like those were my last strengths for today,” Yugyeom tiredly ran his hand through the water with foam, sitting by the bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated tags!

The tongue slid straight into the hole and the guy on top stiffened, resting his hands on his tightened stomach. Yugyeom held him tightly and would not let him get go with all the desire of the other boy. He did rimming just perfect, Jinyoung knew, but every time almost said ‘no’. He liked it so much, every time got totally blown away, just like now, so much that he could not force himself even to take the lover`s dick in his hands . He was already quite excited. The red tip was supposed to be in the mouth of a guy who now felt trembling throughout his whole body and could not calm down. The tongue was so skillful that he can not imagine what would have happened if his boyfriend had a fucking split. Jinyoung was currently on cloud nine, digging his nails into the skin, clutching the guy's hips, his heart was pounding like a madman, he wanted to stretch out like a cat, having pulled out his ass in the same way, to please Yugyeom of course. But judging by a quiet moan, he had it very good down there. He holds his tongue between the cheeks, touching the tip of the balls and Park tilts his head, squinting.

He spreads his butt cheeks to the sides and pulls the guy even closer, returning to the thing he was doing. Park wets his fingers, touches the pink head of his boyfriend's cock and he shudders. As if he had forgotten, penetrating the hole again. Perhaps he loved it more than doing a blowjob. The damn ass of his boyfriend was his biggest fetish and he never wanted to give it up. Jinyoung keeps running a finger over the head, and then squeezes slightly and sees how the guy drastically breathed in, flattening his stomach, so the veins are visible. Jinyoung kisses them, reaching forward a little, wants to leave a hickey, but Kim bites him hard on the butt and a loud moan is heard throughout the room.

“Now I`m playing, you will have your time,” Yugyeom tightly squeezed his hips, and Park closed his eyes, feeling his tongue slip back into him. He was so excited that the words reached him as if through a fog, in response he could only moan in a strangled manner, with his forehead buried in his boyfriend`s lower abdomen.

Yugyeom didn’t let go, Park thought he was already all wet with saliva there: the guy`s never been disgusted with anything, especially not with Him. He pulls away from the flushed hole with a sound and once again runs along the entire length from the balls to the dimples on the back, kissing somewhere there.

“Yugyeom,” the guy groaned, he wanted to see him so bad. Red, disheveled, with muddy eyes, but a distinct desire in them. Jinyoung loved to be that desired by his lover. Yugyeom was no less desirable for him, so Jinyoung quickly changes his position, sits facing him, clinging sharply with a kiss. Yugyeom responds with the same interest and fervor, smashes his butt, thinking that he would kiss his love forever, but then feels a dick against sensitive skin. And he cannot ignore how much Jinyoung wants him now, he must have a whirlwind of thoughts spinning in his head right at that moment that he would have voiced if he had not been occupied with Kim`s mouth and tongue.

Yugyeom all the same kisses him deeply, but Jinyoung breaks away sharply, dropping a little lower, the tip of a dick rested between his butt cheeks and Yugyeom exhaled noisily. He cannot take his eyes off of how the guy quickly pulls on a condom on his cock, looking now at the hard dick with undisguised adoration.

This adoration results in one of the loudest moans of today, when Jinyoung feels hot flesh deep in himself. Guy`s dick pulsed so nicely, and the narrow walls gently enveloped him.

“Your dick, aah-,” Jinyoung began, but with every jerk, groans erupted again and again from his chest with a pounding heart.

“Yes? ..” Yugyeom helped him move, raising and sharply lowering him. He could easily hold a guy. He used that fact with enviable frequency, it was especially pleasing at the moments when Kim pressed him against the wall, and then, standing in front of him on his knees, moved his fingers in him, so that in the end Jinyoung would be fucked while being held all against the same wall.

Jinyoung does not answer, having completely lost his senses, he squeezes the penis in himself as much as possible and relaxes with a steady moan. The head once again reaches the prostate, the whole body reacts again and Yugyeom himself groans. His boyfriend feels so good now that He feels it with his every cell, wants to make it even more pleasant, accelerating his tremors and Jinyoung throws his head back, resting one hand on his bent knee, and the other touching his cock or nipples with fingers wet from precum. It seemed that each vein was felt on a hot long penis, his own required attention, a drop of natural lubrication fall on Yugyeom’s tense stomach and he sharply put the guy down on his balls, preventing boyfriend from rising. Park just began to make circular movements with his hips, which also knocked out a few new moans in both.

Jinyoung is at the limit and Yugyeom literally feels it, but today he wants his love to catch the stars before his eyes. He still holds it tight, squeezes it to bruises and wants to hear desperate ripped groans.

“ Yugyeom-ah ...” - the guy says hoarsely, wanting to thrust a few more times, to feel the tip at the pulsating entrance, to feel how the walls take the heated flesh, and after that each wreath passes through the prostate and gives pleasure. Now the dick was just pressing on it and this very pleasure was felt even at the tips of the fingers and toes.  
“ I want to come, God ... Ahh! I want to come so bad ... “- he said it so quickly that Yugyeom had to strain to catch the meaning. Park also wants to bring his legs together as tight as possible, but he only squeezes Kim`s cock in himself and his sides with knees. The younger lets go and Jinyoung immediately starts to move, almost panting, squinting, his face is distorted by an approaching orgasm, and Yugyeom understands this very well, pulling out right away.

“No, please, I really want to feel you ...” - he looks so disappointed, almost cries, Yugyeom even doubts for a second and wants to put in back, but he knocks him on his back and Park spreads his legs wide, almost begging to enter. The guy is lost, but quickly pulls himself together and sharply turns his lover over on stomach, putting him on his knees and with the same sharp movement does not let his legs spread. The guy almost whimpers, but after that he groans when Yugyeom pushes into him . Due to the shifted legs, it seems that the guy has already become tighter on the inside and this brings a lot of pleasure. Jinyoung is ready to crumble into millions, if not billions, of pieces, not realizing that he is happy that his boyfriend chooses such moments for something new .

He squeezes his cock so hard that he is about to finish and this does not go unnoticed by Yugyeom.

“Be patient,” the guy almost growls over his ear. Jinyoung himself comes forward restraining himself, not allowing himself to finish, almost screaming when the pleasure is too strong. “When” - the next few minutes, when Yugyeom dives in too fast, his head thrown back not caring whether that voice will be sore or not. In fact, it should not, this happened only once out of all times. The thrusts do not slow down, they only become tougher and sharper. Park would have buried himself in the pillow to stop torturing his neighbors, but Yugyeom would grab him by the hair and pull him away, just to enjoy moans.

“ Kiss,” - his breathless sighs does not stop him from murmuring this and Yugyeom slows down a little, leaning towards his beloved, giving him a couple of gentle moments, running his hand over his butt. Silence hangs in the room, interrupted by a kiss and a quiet creaking of the bed. Breaking the kiss, he left last kiss somewhere on the cheek, returning the old pace, the creaks become louder, the headboard hits the wall, all this is diluted by the loud moans of Jinyoung that make Yugyeom dizzy.

He will finish soon, so he makes a few last thrust and pulls out, sharply removing the condom and coming on the boyfriend`s hips. He followed him, coming right after and oh, boy, he definitely needs some time to recover .

“Fuck, I love it when you cum, your whole body is trembling and your silent tired moans through the pillow just tear me apart,” he hung from above, like a beast over driven prey.  
“Hell, you turn off my ability to think, I often get lost when you’re all so ... Relaxed, drenched, breathing heavily and I know very well that you want it as much as I do,” - having hit on the butt cheek, he heard another groan.  
“ Oh, damn it.”

“ Yu ... “- he squeezed the pillow with his hands, “ um ...” - the heart beats louder than his words, which were difficult to connect, it was simply impossible to spell the name of his own boyfriend. He felt kisses and heavy breathing on his neck and shoulders, along the spine. Tender words were so warm now, tears accumulated in the corners of his eyes and dug into the pillow, his hands squeezed it stronger. Someday, he will definitely cry right during sex, surprising Yugyeom, because he did not want to give himself away and let his boyfriend know about his after orgasm tears.

Kim is ready to kiss the guy’s back, gently bite his sides, shoulders for an eternity. He realizes that Jinyoung is now trying to gather his thoughts, but Yugyeom cannot leave him alone and Jinyoung doesn’t really want to.

“Here,” he finally has the power to utter a few words and even more - he raises his ass, resting his knees on the mattress, “do it again with me.”

Yugyeom holds him, swallowing, when he sees the guy's hole contracting and unclenching. This picture was not at all decent and Yugyeom would never share this with anyone. He pulls the guy onto himself, sitting on his knees, Jinyoung puts his head on his shoulder, pressing his back to the guy's chest. Yugyeom hugs him from behind, whispering quietly and moving his hand over his beloved body.

“You have not yet fully come to your senses, but you are already asking for more,” Yugyeom wraps him in a tight embrace.

“Take it, while…” - while Jinyoung thought what to say, Yugyeom loosened his grip and quickly moistened two fingers with saliva, immediately penetrating between the butt cheeks, making Park arch his spine.

“You are so hot there,” he whispered in his ear, and the guy stroked the hardening member, “so tight, shit, even after I fucked you.”

Dirty talk tied a knot at the bottom of the abdomen, as well as in the head, and how to get out of them, Jinyoung did not know for sure, he just drowned, yielding, sitting on the guy's fingers up to knuckles. His cock had already hardened noticeably and he wanted to touch it, but the guy sat still while Yugyeom smoothly moved his fingers in, massaging the prostate, hearing first and quiet moan. He does not pull out his fingers and only makes circular motions over the prostate and Jinyoung is already lost, but so far only moans briefly.

With his free hand, Yugyeom runs over the guy’s lips, they are so soft, red from kisses, making to want to kiss more and more, watch how they become the perfect “O” when it's too good. Kim touches the guy's tongue with two fingers, and he immediately grabs them, starting to suck and profusely moistening, reaching for it even when Yugyeom removed his hand. Jinyoung managed to get a taste of it, so he was upset a little, but exhaled sharply when Yugyeom squeezed his nipple with wet fingers.

He knew perfectly well the weaknesses of his boyfriend: rimming, nipples and lower abdomen, and sooner or later he would lay him on the back, spreading his legs wide, attach something to the nipples and massage his lower abdomen with slippery grease fingers while his tongue caressed him inside and Yugyeom will not let the guy go until he makes sure that he feels as good as was possible in this world.

The older let out a loud moan when Yugyeom pulls the nipple and Park grabs his hand, thereby interfering, but does not get off his fingers. Yugyeom bites his shoulder and sharply deprives him of the main pleasure - he pulls out his fingers, hastily kissing neck.

“Why are you ...” Park looks over his shoulder and gets another kiss, but now on the cheek.

“Lie on your side,” Yugyeom whispers and Jinyoung obediently lays down, Kim is behind him. Jinyoung was a little lower than he expected, so he grabbed him and moved a little bit higher. He slaps his butt cheeks and hears a moan in the pillow and immediately removes it away.

“I want to hear you moan,” he bites his earlobe and Park nods, rubbing his butt against a hard cock. He wanted to feel it inside himself again so bad, squeeze it and forget it in sensations, while Yugyeom hammered into him. Jinyoung wants to lie on his stomach and spread his legs again, holding his butt spread to the sides, but Yugyeom jerks him back. He squeezes the lube onto his fingers and easily slips into the guy with his leg is bent at the knee. He wants to lift it still, but Yugyeom almost immediately pulls out.

“ Do not spread your legs, do it and I will not fuck you.”

“Just, please,” Jinyoung asks again, “I just ... Ahhh!” - Fingers inside all the way and he involuntarily squeezes them. Yugyeom is now commanding, dominating to the fullest, and Jinyoung allows him to do so. Moreover, he knew that was exciting with his boyfriend: either he became too tender or rude and Park loved this, each time surrendering.

Goosebumps all over, when Yugyeom caresses a guy, but he moans so strangely when his fingers are out of him again, and cock slides between the buttocks, he was so tormented by the expectation, but he knows that it's worth it. Having squeezed out a plentiful amount of lubricant on the penis, Yugyeom with one sharp movement penetrates the guy and that appears “O” appears on the face of the older one and he feels the long-awaited fullness. Yugyeom immediately begins to move quickly, holding hand under the knee, penetrating deep into him, still feeling the tightness with each swollen wreath. Because of the pose, he can’t move the way he really wanted to and he was sure that he would hug the guy gently, move smoothly and give kisses, but mind was blown. He slaps Jinyoung`s butt, and the guy seems to be really crazy, clutching at the sheets, ready to whine from the fact that it is difficult for him to thrust in response. But the main thing is that Yugyeom was in him, his cock touched the prostate and his body drove away from sensations. Park closes his eyes, hisses when Yugyeom is squeezing his butt tightly, but says nothing. The guy lets go and Jinyoung mindlessly raises his leg, forgetting about the threat ...

Yugyeom stops, his dick is in as deep as possible.

“Sweetheart…”

“Did you forget what I said?”

“Please ...” he is going to cry if Yugyeom does not continue, but he pulls out and Jinyoung’s heart kinda stopped.

Jinyoung is on his back, he wants to kiss the guy and caress, even suck off, everything to get him back on track. Yugyeom spreads his legs and settles in closer, and Park can not believe that he just let it go. He really did this, but only for the reason that he will go nuts himself if he does not finish in the near future.

The deep tremors that make Jinyoung just arch at one moment, freeze, as if in a silent scream, while Yugyeom continues to drive in. He puts his hand down on his dick and tears again start to roll from the corners of his eyes, but Yugyeom is focused on bringing himself to release more quickly and of course the guy too. He doesn’t have time to pull it out, coming inside, at the same time as the guy who lets out the loudest moan and breathes heavily, feeling Yugyeom as slowly coming out of him and emptiness comes back to replace it.

“Sorry, I don’t ...” - Yugyeom notices that the guy’s eyes are watering and immediately strains.  
“God, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” - He is trying to understand at what point and what went wrong.

“No,” Park shakes his head and pulls him closer, hugging his neck, “No, it`s just ... Too good,” he hugs tightly and Yugyeom understands what’s what, hugging back and lies down. Jinyoung grabs his legs, holding him as tight as he can for a moment, and then loosens his grip, tangling his fingers in his hair. He loves so much, and he is loved.

They lay like this for a while, Yugyeom was the first to get up. He pulled back his bangs, looking down at the bed, the sheets were crumpled, the blanket was lying on the floor with one of the pillows, somewhere there was a package of the last condom and clothes. It was necessary to remove everything and not leave such a mess for the night. Jinyoung tried to get up too, but then lay back.

“Inside me, huh?”

Yugyeom nodded with guilt and smiled, sitting down next to him.

“ Take you to bath? Want to soak in the foam while I clean up?”

“ You sure do not mind? ”

“No,” Yugyeom smiles again and leans in to leave a kiss behind his ear and grab the guy in his arms.

* * * *

“I feel that those were my last strengths for today,” Yugyeom tiredly ran his hand through the water with foam, sitting by the bathtub.

“ Maybe we can clean everything up tomorrow? “..

Another kiss, but now on the forehead, and Yugyeom goes back to the bedroom.

Jinyoung did not want to leave foam hugs, but had to in order to find himself in more pleasant ones.

The room is already in cleaned, Yugyeom even changed the bed sheets and took Jinyoung`s place in the bathroom.

* * * *

“I love you,” Park hugs, covering with a blanket, sees a happy smile and cannot help but smile back.

“And I love you,” Yugyeom clings to him, closing his eyes.


	10. tongue

Jinyoung has another good day and he thinks this is already too much - so much happiness. After all, every white stripe is followed by a black one and it, by all laws, should have come sooner or later.

But everything continued to peacefully exist, “peacefully” in its own special sense, because if not every day, then with an enviable frequency something popped up in Yugyeom’s head and then everything went off. With insane speed.

On one of these calm days in a car repair shop, Yugyeom is shaking the air giving enthusiastic speech about the new nonsense that he thought of. He sits down next to Jinyoung on the couch.

“Well, what do you think of that, hmm?”

“Are you crazy? Do not disrespect your body like that - Jinyoung didn’t really like the idea, but Yugyeom was still assured that this was the greatest solution. He puts his hand on the guy’s thigh and goes higher, slipping between his hips.

“But your body will be pleased.”

“Can you at least once think with your head, not your dick,” Park put the hand away, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, it will be great, - Yugyeom stood up, without changing his mind and returned to work. Park wanted to say a firm and final “no,” but how could he possibly ban something, even though they had been in a relationship for far from a month or two? Yugyeom’s body is his business and Jinyoung could only whine with displeasure.  
After some time the question has popped again again.

“You already know perfectly well that I do not approve of this, do you think I will change my mind if you ask another hundred thousand times?”

“ Yes.”

“God, why do I date you ... I’ve already said that you can do whatever you want, I can’t forbid it,” Yugyeom hugged him and was quiet for a few minutes.

“You won't love me less if I do?”

“You're definitely stupid.”

Jinyoung himself finds a piercing studio, not that he doubts whether Yugyeom can find a normal master on his own, he just wanted to be sure and see for himself that everything goes well. And then there`s the choice - to be near the guy or wait on the sofas, reading a magazine and mindlessly turning the pages. Jinyoung chooses the second, and before Yugyeom is about to leave, he notes that certain someone is more worried than he is. Park wants to hit him with one of the magazines, but Yugyeom quickly hides behind the door and only his laughter is heard. He became familiar with the master after repairing his car.

After some time, Yugyeom comes out, happy, and Jinyoung looks at him with sympathy. Sympathy, because his boyfriend had no brains, at all.

“I won’t share my blood with you. If you won’t take care of this disgrace - I will cut off the rest of your tongue, at least my life will be easier” - as they walked home, Park grumbled again, and Yugyeom was only amused. He wasn`t hurt by a single word, he knew that Jinyoung only said that because he was worried and angry, but still loved him all the same.  
“Lord, you’ll be slobbering like a pug, lisping as hell knows who, language is cut into two parts! Are you finally happy ?! I won’t cook broth for you, idiot! - Yugyeom rolled his eyes.  
“ I'm sorry, but how are you going to smoke ?! So far, you will have to part ways with your beloved drink!”

Kim stopped, taking the guy by the hand and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly and hoping would at least calm him down and they would stop arguing. Jinyoung let out a sigh, realizing that he couldn’t bring anything back and relaxed. Yugyeom pressed his lips to his forehead and closed his eyes.

Two days later, they are fighting and Jinyoung is still not used to Yugyeom`s attempts to speak like a normal human being and not looking (sounding) ridiculous at the same time.

“Wipe off your spit first and then bark,” Park throws a pillow at him and goes to kitchen cause the broth must be ready.

Jinyoung wakes up abruptly and realizes that it is still late at night. He turns to Yugyeom, who was sleeping, face buried in a pillow.

“Yugyeom,” Park started to shake him and the boy began to wake up.

“What?” He raised his head sleepily.

“Show me your tongue, quickly,” Jinyoung grabbed his chin.

“What the f- ...” he stuck out his tongue, not understanding anything, but the guy calmed down now. He let go and went back to bed. Still not understanding what was happening, Yugyeom decided to deal with everything in the morning, falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> \\\not beta-ed


End file.
